En la Eternidad
by Annita Vithani
Summary: ...Me dejo el auto que me atropello.


"_**En la eternidad… **_

_**Me dejo el auto que me atropello."**_

Esa mañana había sido sumamente tranquila, los pajarillos cantaban, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, mientras que el cielo estaba pintado de un hermoso color azul claro.

Todos los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad de Funbari disfrutaban de esa calida mañana, en especial un joven, una hermosa tez cobriza, unos lindos ojos cafés que con solo mirarlos te daban una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad, un cabello castaño que jamás habías creído ver al igual que sus ojos.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel joven, es que se le veía tan relajado sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol en la cima de una colina... en un cementerio, mientras un pequeño, de no mas de 6 años, jugando y riendo como si estuviera acompañado de un amiguito suyo.

Lo cierto es que aquellas personas que pasaban del otro lado de la acera, no veían al samurai que servia de acompañante y amigo del pequeño.

El joven de cabellos castaños se levanto de aquella reconfortante y fresca sombra y, una ves que se había levantado, cargo al pequeño como si se tratase de un bebe.

El pequeño no hizo nada por soltarse del agarre del joven, y coloco sus pequeños bracitos alrededor del cuello del joven... mientras que aquel espíritu que los acompañaba se desvanecía.

Caminaron más de 2 manzanas y 2 locales antes de llegar a una tienda el pequeño pregunto:

-Papi, ¿me compras una paleta?-

-Esta bien, pero solo si prometes comerte todo lo que te sirva tu mama, si no sabes que tendré que pagar yo jijiji- dijo con una expresión tan serena en su rostro, que era capaz de calmar a cualquiera, aunque su pequeño no hizo caso a ese gesto e hizo pucheritos

-Papi, pero sabes que no me gustan las verduras- dijo poniendo cara de asco de solo recordarlas

- Pero tienes que comerlas, si quieres crecer sabes que debes comértelas, y sabes que a tu mami no le gusta que las dejes a un lado-

-Hummm... está bien- sentencio el pequeño aun haciendo pucheros.

Una vez más, su padre le había estafado con el truco de "te compro la paleta pero si te comes todo", debería de sabérselo ya a esas alturas.

Pasaron a la tienda, y una ves que se pago la paleta, y se la tendieron en mano, la destapo y se la metió a la boca. Sabor naranja, ese gusto lo había heredado de su padre, al igual que muchas de sus facciones.

Podría decirse que aquel pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre, tenia aquel rostro que expresaba tranquilidad y despreocupación, igual que su carácter, aquella sonrisa calida que siempre adornaba su rostro, todo con gran exactitud, a excepción de aquel cabello rubio y esas perlas negras y brillantes de felicidad que poseía por ojos, esas facciones, las había heredado de su progenitora.

Una ves que habían llegado a su destino, el pequeño corrió hacia los brazos de su madre.

Era joven, al igual que su padre, y también era sumamente hermosa, frágil y delicada como la porcelana, tenia una piel blanca como si fuese nieve, su cabello rubio, que con el tiempo había crecido, lo llevaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, su delicada figura que cubría con un fino vestido negro, aquellas orbes negras que su hijo heredo, aquellos ojos profundos que antes habían tenido una mirada fría y calculadora, muchos decían, carentes de emoción, ahora eran adornados con un brillo especial.

Felicidad y alegría, aquello que por muchos años se le había negado a tener, ahora los tenia y con mayor intensidad, y ahora todo eso lo tenia gracias a aquel castaño, a su ahora esposo y padre de su hijo.

Ese joven que con el tiempo fue sacándola de aquel fondo obscuro de ese abismo, apareciendo como la luz que la guiaría a la felicidad y alegría, que por muchos años fue esperada, y al transcurrir los años, casi olvidada, hasta que apareció el. Su sol personal.

Pero aquella felicidad fue interrumpida, por una mirada reprobatoria que la rubia le envío al castaño, al ver el pequeño dulce que sostenía su hijo en mano.

-Yoh- dijo la rubia mientras soltaba a su pequeño

- Dime, Anna-Yoh repentinamente se había puesto nervioso, al escuchar el tono de reproche en la voz de Anna

- Que te he dicho, el sobre comprarle golosinas a Hana, antes de comer- dijo aun con su tono de reproche

-Lo se, pero Hana a prometido el comerse todo, incluso las verduras- el pequeño en cuestión hizo, una ves mas, una mueca de asco

- Yoh, que voy a hacer contigo, incluso yo le he dicho a Hana que no, que debe esperar hasta después de comer- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al pequeño, pero lo vio con una carita tan linda que hablando mas su expresión- de a cuerdo, pero solo por esta ves, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir-

- Está bien- contestaron Yoh y Hana al unísono, mientras que Anna sonrío ante aquello.

Anna había ablandado su carácter con el pasar del tiempo, cuando Yoh fue herido por Hao y casi muere por ello, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, cuando nació el pequeño Hana, y cuando lloró amargamente al tener que separarse de su pequeño recién nacido, la separación fue dura y dolorosa para Anna, pero esa separación era por el bien de su primogénito, y cuando regresaron, lloro de felicidad al ver nuevamente a su pequeño, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos, como si siempre hubieran estado con el.

Muchas cosas tuvieron que pasar para que estuvieran juntos y felices. Anna siempre había querido una vida tranquila y llena de lujos, y ahora la tenia, pero los mas grandes lujos que tenia ahora, y que ninguna cantidad de dinero podría comprar, era Yoh y su pequeño Hana.

Eso era lo mejor que tenia, Yoh pensaba igual, y seria así de ahora en adelante.

Había llegado la hora de la comida, y almorzaron, Hana, como había prometido, se comió incluso las verduras.

La tarde llego tranquila igual que la mañana, y dándole mas tarde, la bienvenida al crepúsculo y así abriéndose paso una noche fresca y estrellada, donde podía disfrutarse de una hermosa luna llena y aquella luz cálida que emanaba de ella.

En el patio trasero de la gran pensión, se encontraba nuestra linda pareja, sentados y abrazados en aquel amplio pasillo que daba hacia el jardín, viendo la luna y a sus pequeñas acompañantes, las estrellas.

-Que linda esta la noche- dijo la rubia

-No tanto como tu Anna- Yoh al decir esto, hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

Se miraron fijamente unos instantes, para después ir acercando sus rostros, hasta sentir el aliento de su acompañante, y, al final, fundirse en un tierno beso.

Para muchos, solo una muestra más de afecto, para ellos, una forma de demostrarse el cuanto se amaban el uno del otro.

-Hugh! Hagan eso en su cuarto- dijo el pequeño Hana saliendo detrás de una puerta haciendo una pequeña mueca de asco- Ya tengo sueño, me llevan- dijo poniendo unos ojitos y cara de angelito

Yoh y Anna se levantaron de donde estaban, para llevar a su pequeño a dormir.

Lo acostaron en su futón, y lo arroparon.

- Buenas noches Hana- dijo Anna depositando en la mejilla de su pequeño un beso

-Buenas noches mami-

- Que descanses hijo- dijo Yoh dándole un peso en la frente y revolviéndole sus cabellos rubios

-Buenas noches papá- dijo mientras se iba quedando dormido

Ambos se retiraron y se dirigieron a su habitación, y se acostaron a dormir, juntos y abrazados, como cada noche al dormir, después de haber regresado de su largo viaje.

Era poco más de la media noche, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, todo era muy tranquilo, y la única fuente de luz, era la luna llena, que iluminaba las calles, los techos, jardines, pasillos y habitaciones en toda Funbari.

-Ah!-

Se escucho un grito en la pensión, Anna corría, y el pequeño Hana no encontraba a su padre. Anna abrió la puerta... y no había nada. Ahora era Hana el que corría lo más rápido que le daban sus pequeñas piernas, abrió la misma puerta, y encontró a su madre, tirada en el piso. Tal vez muerta o inconciente.

-Ah!- se oyó nuevamente, era un grito de Hana

Anna al escucharlo se levanto y salio de su habitación corriendo, cuando Yoh se dio cuenta, Anna ya había traspasado la puerta, y ahora ella corría por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de golpe y se acercó al pequeño.

-Hana- llamo Anna al ver que su bebe lloraba a mares y, al verla, se aferro con fuerza a ella- Hana, amor, todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí- decía suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello del pequeño. Para ese entonces Yoh ya había ingresado a la habitación de su hijo, y se encontraba aun lado de Anna.

- Mami... fue...es que tu... y papá...y- decía entrecortadamente a causa del llanto y la respiración agitada.

- Tranquilo, estamos aquí, y nada va a pasar, solo ha sido un mal sueño- dijo Yoh, tratando de calmar a su pequeño.- Quieres contarnos que paso?-

-Estábamos en casa, bueno mamá y yo, trataba de buscarte pero, no te encontraba, después escuchaba como mamá me llamaba, y después, deje de escucharla... yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas y...al llegar a una de las habitaciones... cuando abrí la puerta, mamá estaba tirada, en el piso... y después... desperté- dijo nuevamente llorando y con vos queda.

-No te preocupes, aun cuando nos pase algo, nosotros te cuidaremos, aunque no estemos contigo, seremos tus ángeles guardianes.- respondió Anna de manera muy maternal, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Puedo dormir con ustedes?- pregunto el pequeño Hana

-Claro que puedes, si eso te hace sentir mejor, eres bienvenido- dijo Anna con una calida sonrisa mientras abrasaba a su hijo.

Los tres se fueron de la habitación de donde se encontraban, para irse a donde antes habían estado dormidos los ahora esposos.

El resto de la noche había sido tranquila, después de la pequeña pesadilla del más pequeño de la familia Asakura.

Había amanecido nublado. Todos se despertaron tranquilamente.

Durante el desayuno, mientras Yoh bebía de su té, se hizo una grieta en la taza, después mientras Anna cepillaba su cabello después del baño en el gran espejo que había en la habitación, este se rompió por la mitad, partiendo el reflejo de Anna por igual. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, algo malo iba a suceder ese día. La pesadilla de Hana la grieta en la taza de Yoh, y el espejo roto, algo malo pasaría ese día.

-Mami, anda vamos al parque- pidió Hana una ves mas a su madre

-No Hana, mejor espera hasta mañana, el día de hoy a estado nublado desde que amaneció, seguro mañana el día estará mejor- dijo Anna

El niño había estado pidiendo una salida al parque recién habían terminado de almorzar. Anna se oponía rotundamente, ya que el día no era nada prometedor para una linda salida al parque en familia, hasta que al final, y después de que Hana rogara e Yoh se le uniera después, se rindió.

A esos dos jamás les iba a ganar, eso lo tenía por seguro.

Hana se divertía con una pelota en el parque, Yoh y Anna estaban sentados en una banca, y después se le unieron al pequeño, después de todo el clima no estaba nada mal, ya que la temperatura estaba templada, y no hacia fío.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que una ventisca se atravesó entre Hana y la pelota, mientras esta rebotaba hacia la calle. Hana corrió tras de ella, y solo se necesito 2 segundos mas para que Anna se diera cuenta de que el niño no estaba, y lo diviso corriendo tras la pelota.

- Hana! no, espera!- grito Anna, Yoh se dio cuenta cuando Anna ya iba tras de el, y también echo carrera.

Todo paso muy rápido, Hana atrapo la pelota, y cuando volteo, un auto a toda velocidad se acercaba a él, Anna corrió más rápido y lo aparto del camino.

-No!- grito Yoh acercándose a Anna, que yacía en el suelo, y aquel rojo escarlata que corría por su cuerpo.

Hana estaba inmóvil y con lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos.

-Una ambulancia, llamen a una ambulancia- se escucho decir a una de las muchas personas que se encontraban cerca, mientras alguien de un local cercano ya telefoneaba.

-Anna, _resiste un poco_ más, ya han llamado a una ambulancia- decía Yoh entre lágrimas.

- _No _creo resistir... ¿Y Hana? ¿Está bien?- preguntaba Anna con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-El está bien... pero trata de no hablar...ya verás que todo estará bien- decía mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su amada, ahora teñido de un color carmesí.

-Yoh...-susurraba entrecortadamente- cuida mucho de Hana- decía entre lágrimas y sangre.

-_No_, Anna, _saldrás_ de esta, solo resiste un poco mas- decía mientras se abrazaba mas a Anna.

-Solo promételo!- gritó, gimió del dolor.

- De a cuerdo, lo prometo pero trata de no hablar- Anna solo asintió.

El brillo de sus ojos se opacaba con el pasar de los segundos, Hana seguía en shock, viendo como fallecía su madre, cuando apenas la estaba recuperando.

-Yoh... _no...Olvides_... que_... te...amo_- y se acerco más a su rostro, lo tomo en sus manos, manchándolo de sangre, y, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, lo beso.

_Su último beso_. Hasta que sintió como sus manos perdían fuerza, su piel se volvía aun mas pálida y fría, y aquellos labios perdían aquel color rosado para volverse pardos, mientras que sus ojos se volvían opacos, y se iba de su ser cualquier rastro de vida que antes había en el.

-Yo también te amo Anna- dijo de la manera más dulce, a pesar de la ausencia de vida de la joven.

Solo se escuchaba la ambulancia y el murmullo y llanto de muchos de los presentes, observando con lastima y pena, muchos de allí ya sabían el dolor de perder a alguien querido, una muchacha trataba de cesar el llanto del pequeño Hana, que aun no salía de aquel estado de shock, dejándose abrazar por aquella mujer que lo abrazaba.

Se oía como se aceraban los paramédicos con la camilla, pero, para Anna, era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Notas: Volví... y esta vez vamos a jugar más<p>

Espero que les guste "me costo mucho hacerlo"...

Saludos a mi querida Sakura Hikari K-o Asakura. Besos cuidate!


End file.
